Nitros
Nitros is a character in the ''Bomberman'' series and a bomber base trainee who made his first and only appearance in Bomberman Hero. Biography Nitros was a young Bomber-base trainee who was brainwashed by Bagular. As a result of his brainwashed state, he has no memory of Bomberman, nor the Bomber-Base. Nitros had been brainwashed by Bagular to gather the Gold Disks, that could revive Bagular's body that was destroyed in Super Bomberman 3. Now brainwashed, Nitros became the leader of the Garaden Empire's soldiers and captured Princess Millian to obtain a disk that she stole from the empire, and so had to battle the White Bomberman multiple times for the right to own the disks. When Natia managed to get all the disks Nitros revived Bagular and fought the white bomber one last time. Defeated and free of Bagular's control over him and his memories, he explains himself and shares his power with Bomberman, to help him defeat Bagular. Powers *''Bombs- A regular bomb attack that he tries to use against Bomberman.'' *'Ice Column'- When Nitros stands on a X, many ice pillars shoot out in 4 diagonal directions. This is his only attack in Planet Bomber, and is shown again in the other four planets. *'Fiery O's'- When Nitros stands on an O, the other O's will light ablaze, trying to burn Bomberman. He can avoid this attack by avoiding the O's. *'Forcefield'- This gives Nitros complete invulnerability to bombs. *'Red Bombs'- A more powerful version of his regular bomb attack, thus it hurts Bomberman greatly. *'Disc Attack'- When Nitros stands on a Square, a disc appears that will not stop unless it hits something or it wanes away. Quotes *"You must be here to see the UFO that landed nearby." *"I am Nitros, a soldier of the Garaden Empire. Go back! No one shall pass me!" *"If you insist, you will have to fight me!" *"Bomberman! You're a persistent little creature! I'm NOT letting this girl go! We'll fight again in Adok." *"Not bad, Bomberman. You've made it this far. To rescue the Princess, you have to defeat me. We'll fight at Adok!" *"I have question for you, Bomberman. We can't find the last disk! Do you have it?" *"I'll defeat you and get the disk." *"The time for revival has come. Arise, Lord Bagular!" *"Ah, you are finally here! The long battle is almost over. Come and get me, Bomberboy!" *"Where am I? Why am I here?" *"I remember now! I'm a Bomber Base trainee! Garaden erased my memory and controlled me! I will share my power with you. Defeat Bagular for me." *"I'm counting on you, Bomberman." Trivia *Bomberman fights Nitros in one level in each of the first 5 worlds in Bomberman Hero. *He only has to be defeated in Garaden, as in the other times, he will escape when the time runs out. *He learns more abilities with each battle. *His battle stage on each planet is a checkerboard called "Adok". He always wears an eye compass in battle, which glows when he stands in some places in his battle stage, so it's probably that the eye compass is the source of his battle stage-based attacks. **Because of this, Nitros may have come connection with the Adok Bombs that appear throughout the game. *He was the only one who was redeem after been defeated 5 times broke free out of Garaden's control. Gallery Nitros 4.png|Nitros with his eye compass Nitros.png|Appearance Nitros 5.png|Boss Fight de:Nitros Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Bosses Category:Villains Category:Four Devils of Garaden Category:Bomberman Hero Category:Former Villains